Conventional apparatus for producing and dispensing adhesive-backed labels include: (i) a device for printing information/symbology on the face of a label supply, i.e., a web/spool of a label face/liner material, and (ii) a cutting apparatus for separating the label face/liner material from the web/spool i.e., to produce a single adhesive-backed/lined label. While some of the label producing apparatus provide a stack of individually-printed labels ready for an operator to remove the liner (also referred to as the “backing material”), other label fabrication systems (oftentimes including a device known as “peeler bar”) automatically separate the face material from the liner to provide an application-ready label. With regard to the former, it will be appreciated that the stack of labels facilitates application thereof at a subsequent time or at a remote location, i.e., not within the immediate vicinity of the label producing apparatus. However, the operator is tasked with removing the adhesive backed label from the liner at the time of application which can be a laborious/costly operation. With respect to the former, it will be appreciated that the automated system for separating the adhesive-backed label face from the liner can be complex, and does not provide the operator with the option of applying the label at a remote location. That is, an operator must apply individual labels immediately upon label dispensation.
Mailing machines are devices which may include a label fabrication and/or dispensing system for the purpose of applying postage to mailpiece envelopes. These machines often include an option to print and dispense postage indicia/franking symbology either; (i) directly on the face of a mailpiece envelope, or (ii) on an adhesive-backed label which can, thereafter, be applied to the mailpiece envelope. With respect to the latter, the option to print a postage indicia/franking label is often selected when the surface contour of the mailpiece envelope is irregular and printing directly on the face may result in a distorted image. Examples include envelopes having irregularly shaped content material, or those including a liner or layer to protect fragile content material (“bubble-wrap” protection).
These options are accommodated by a print station having at least one print head which is moveable, along rails or guides, from one feed path to another. In one operating mode, the print head is positioned in the feed path of a sealed/completed envelope to print on the face of the envelope, and, in another operating mode, the print head is positioned directly over the feed path of a supply/spool of label face/liner material. Once printed, the label is cut, accumulated and/or dispensed in the manner described above in connection with conventional label fabrication/dispensing systems.
In addition to the various shortcomings associated with conventional label fabrication/dispensing systems, mailing machines introduce the added complexity of printing currency on the labels which are fabricated. That is, inasmuch as the label fabrication systems commonly associated with mailing machines print currency, these systems must be highly reliable to prevent the operator from incurring additional cost as a result of a torn or damaged postage indica/franking label. It will be appreciated that, once debited from the vault of the mailing machine, a damaged or improperly printed/dispensed postage label cannot be easily/immediately credited without being validated by an authorized source, e.g., a Postal Authority.
A need, therefore, exists for a label fabrication and dispensing system which (i) accommodates multiple operating modes, i.e., labels dispensed with a liner intact or removed, (ii) facilitates the separation of the label face from the liner removal, (iii) minimizes complexity for added reliability and (iv) minimizes the propensity of damage to a postage indicia/franking label, i.e., when used in combination with a mailing machine.